


Not as Young as We Used to be

by jfdaishi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Don't worry though, Ken takes ... decent care of him, M/M, Ravi has that day here, Window Sex, ever just had the day from hell?, sex and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: All Ravi wants after the dumpster fire of a day he just had was to have a relaxing evening with his boyfriend.Ken wants to have sex in a window seat.Things go poorly.(A humorous look at a couple just trying to have sexy times even if their bodies aren't as flexible as they used to be.)





	Not as Young as We Used to be

Wonshik huffed, his sore body only adding fuel to the anger he used to wrench the heavy suitcase from the trunk of the second taxi he’d had the misfortune of traveling in that night. The flight from home to wherever this hateful city was had started off delayed. When it had finally taken off hours later, it had been filled with the kind of bone jarring turbulence that should only happen in a horror movie - then the flight from hell landed at the airport as if it was flown by some random asshat in Grand Theft Auto. 

The sigh of relief as he exited the plane was short lived since his baggage had not been on the same hell flight (lucky it) and he got to spend another two hours waiting for it with his phone going dimmer and slower trying to save its last remnants of battery. By then, the staff that had been left behind with him were just as snappy and annoyed as him.

The rotten cherry on top of this garbage fire cake was the taxi driver trying to rush a light that was clearly already red, panic slamming the brakes, and skidding into a parked car.

A shit way to end a shit day. Even trying to look on the bright side of things - he was rooming with Jaehwan - was not helping Wonshik cool his irritation. Wonshik’s hair was at all sorts of odd angles from tangling his hands in it so many times, and his lyric book was missing most of the still blank pages from him systemically ripping them into confetti. Even with as much as he tried to vent and release the pressure that was building inside of him, he was man enough to admit he was starting to behave like a pissy child in need of a nap.

The sudden ringing of his phone as he was finally getting into the hotel elevator made him briefly consider crushing it underfoot and then setting it on fire… and then punting it into space for good measure.

Seeing Jaehwan’s name flashing across the screen made everything a million times better and worse.Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Hongbin, and Hyuk had been on The Flight from Hell with him, but their luggage was on time so they got to meet Taekwoon at the hotel hours earlier and without The Taxi Ride from Hell to round out their night. 

The phone rang long enough for his long suffering manager to poke Wonshik in the ribs with a grunt sounding a lot like “Don’t be a dick.” 

“Hey babe, I just got in the eleva…”

Wonshik already knew how the phone call would go. He wasn’t surprised when his greeting was quickly drowned out by his boyfriend’s frantic voice, and as the elevator ascended, he just let Jaehwan vent his worry freely.

“Did you really get into a car wreck?! What the hell Wonshik! Are you okay? Why aren’t you going to the hospital? Go to the hospital! Did you get the drivers name and license number? I’m going to sue! Where are you? Are you okay? Oh my god I can’t breathe.”

“I’ll be fine babe. Look, I am about to get off the elevator. I’ll be at the room in a minute.” Jaehwan sniffed out a soft “Okay, love you,” and then hung up.

The elevator’s chime was the best part of Wonshik’s hellacious day.

Well, the best part until Jaehwan was opening the door and pulling Wonshik into the room with soft murmurs of love and concern. Wonshik had no other option than to stand still and let Jaehwan run his hands over Wonshik’s body, his eyes taking in every grimace and groan when his hands hit a sore area and murmuring  _ how dare that airline _ and  _ that taxi driver will wish he was dead after I get my hands on him _ . When he was appeased of every limb and digit still being fully attached, he led Wonshik further into the room...

Where every flat surface was covered in room service trays.

Jaehwan wasn’t the kind of person to blush easily, but he did now. The red tinge to his cheeks brought the first smile of the day to Wonshik. “You’re so cute.”

The blush exploded into a deeper shade, and Jaehwan lightly swatted at Wonshik’s shoulder. “Shut up. I was so scared, and then they said you were coming here and I just wanted to take care of you… So I bought everything off the menu.”

Wonshik took one of Jaehwan’a hands in his and pressed a kiss against the palm. “I’m just glad the day is over and I can spend the rest of the night alone with you.” His words brought a broad smile and slight sniff.

“You are just such a softie. Come here I want to show you the best part of this room.”

With one hand held securely in Jaehwan’s, Wonshik let himself be led to the closed curtain covering the window. The couple stood before the closed off windows and shared a kiss. It wasn't often they got the time to be alone with each other. They had been together now for years, and they wouldn't change any part of their public or private lives. It was moments like this that fed their souls as they grew older together. 

With one last peck, Jaehwan pulled back from Wonshik and guided him to the exact center of the curtain. An easy flick of his wrist was all Jaehwan needed to open the curtain to the view beyond.

Hundreds of feet above the sparkling city lights, the window sat pushed out from the rest of the hotel wall with a deep, plushly padded window seat and large windows on either side. If his day hadn’t been such a continious cluster fuck of bullshit, Wonshik felt he would have noticed the unique architectural choice when he got out of the cab. During the day the seat would be warmed by the sun while the blackout curtains kept the room in darkness. At night, with the light of the full moon bathing the seat in a muted glow - the few lights on in other high rise buildings showed that most were asleep. To be in such an open spot and yet feel totally hidden made Wonshik’s breath catch. 

The amusement was audible in Jaehwan’s soft voice as he steered Wonshik to the seat. “Sit, the cushion is comfortable. I’ll bring you some tea.” After Jaehwan was sure of his comfort, he disappeared, pulling the curtain back and plunging Wonshik into his own world. From what seemed like the top of the universe, he watched the tiny cars - looking like children's toys forever below him. Across the street in a mostly darkened office building, a woman and man were laughing, dancing in the abandoned floor before he dipped her low, kissing her lips before pulling her from the room - the light flicking off behind them as they took their fun to a more hidden location.

For the first time in what seemed like a million years, Wonshik was able to just exist in the moment. There was no “hurry up and wait” bullshit hanging over him, no shaking planes or skidding cars. He had this beautiful view and the love of his life.

How could it get better?

A hand appeared through the slit in the curtain holding a cup of tea. “I added an ice cube so it should be cool enough to not scald your mouth like you always seem to do.” Jaehwan snickered at Wonshik’s scoff, and his hand disappeared.

That put an immediate damper on Wonshik’s newly lifted mood. “Hey, no, come here babe, share this with me.” His anxiousness must have shown, Jaehwan leaned in the curtain and pressed a soft kiss that lingered long enough for him to whisper his response against Wonshik’s lips. “Give me just a moment sweetheart, I just want to get some music going and grab the bottle of Cognac.” With that, he vanished back into the room while Wonshik chuckled.

“Holy shit, you thought I was going to die, huh?”

“Shut up, I know it was a stressful night for you, but all I had heard was that you had gotten into a car wreck.”

Jaehwan’s favorite soft and sexy playlist filled the room, and the nervous knot that still set hard in Wonshik’s chest flexed and started to ease. The warm teacup in his hands and the view out the window helped as well.

The curtain shifted once more as Jaehwan settled into the seat opposite him. His limber, smooth legs stretching out to either side of Wonshik. He was humming along with the song, his smooth voice adding to the soothing atmosphere. It was easy with Jaehwan, their bodies always seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. Just like on the couch at home, Wonshik reading a book with his back to one end of the couch and Jaehwan scrolling through his social media feeds on the other, Wonshik tucked his legs close to Jaehwan, and in return, Jaehwan flung his legs dramatically over them - spread out like a lewd statue.

And just like at home, Wonshik's free hand found its way to warm skin. The gentle caress earning him a soft sigh.

Home was wherever Jaehwan was.

When Wonshik had finished his tea, he reached over to drop the cup softly to the floor, his hand naturally finding its way back to a muscled calf, pressing his fingers into  the firm, smooth flesh. Several moments passed before Wonshik was able to tear his eyes away from the view out the window, what he found was even more breathtaking. His beautiful lover, highlighted by the moonlight streaming in through the wide glass case around them. His aristocratic features looked heavenly but his smile looked sinful. A smile like that made Wonshik's eyes wonder. 

He was naked.

He was naked and… Wonshik’s eyes widened comically when his eyes had finally fully focused at the center of Jaehwan’s spread legs.

He was naked and had Wonshik’s favorite glass plug firmly settled between his plush cheeks.

Chuckling, Jaehwan trailed one of his own fingers up the inside of his thigh, watching as Wonshik’s eyes followed. “Enjoying the view?”

The tea might have well been made from sand with how rough his voice was when he found it. “You know I am.” Wonshik took great pleasure from the shiver that traveled through Jaehwan. “You really think we can have sex here though? It’s comfy now but not as comfy as a bed and we aren’t as young as we once were.”

Jaehwan snorted, “Oh shut up, you make us sound decrepit.” He leaned forward to walk fingertips up to muscled thighs and scratched lightly against the denim covering them. “You just sit there and look delicious and let me take care of you.”

“I like the sound of that. Considering the fact that my whole body is a bruise at this point, that’s about the only way we could make it work.” Jaehwan moved, mindlessly at ease with his body from decades of dancing. The knot in Wonshik pulsed again and further unraveled. His Jaehwan was here, all was well.

His body screamed in protest as he pulled off his shirt, flinging a glance out the glass around them and finding nothing but the deep darkness of night in a city uncaring of the two men in one window far far up from the ground. He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. Their lips always seemed to fit so well together, slide just right against each other. Years of kissing had left no doubt as to the needs and desires during the dance of lip to lip. Slight nibbles and harsher bites exchanged in confidence and love.

Getting Wonshik's pants and underwear off ended up a mess of pain filled groans as the adrenaline had started to leave his system. Jaehwan mumbled soft sounds of comfort as he pressed wet open mouth kisses on each muscle that tensed and bunched painfully. Something that Wonshik might have taken advantage of, if every movement didn't bring a pained groan or gasp.

A raised eyebrow, incredulous at the obvious overacting, was nonetheless, followed by more murmers and kisses, although the soothing sounds became more sarcastic in tone. It wasn't until Jaehwan was sucking delicately at a particularly sensitive spot high on the inside of Wonshik's thigh that Wonshik overheard “poor wittle baby…” and lost it, doubling over in laughter - joined by the love of his life.

After they managed to pull themselves back together they found themselves falling back into the beautiful scenery and romance of their open view. Jaehwan helped Wonshik get comfortable, his back cushioned from the cold glass behind him by a throw pillow and his long legs thankfully able to fit along the length of the bench, before climbing up, bracing his knees on either side of narrow hips, and capturing Wonshik lips in a hot kiss.

The sound Jaehwan made into Wonshik’s mouth when large hands found his hips went straight to his cock. It only spurred Wonshik into wanting to hear more of the sweet sounds he knew Jaehwan made when he got riled up. One of his favorite things about the man known as “Ken” to the rest of the world was just how beautiful and melodious his voice was - on stage and in bed. And he had never been shy with it. Moans, groans, gasps, cries… all of it was gorgeous, and when Wonshik got that voice raspy from begging for it… better than gold.

Wonshik divided his time working his boyfriend's mouth with the kind of kiss he knew worked his boyfriend up and running his hands over every inch of every lean, strong muscle Jaehwan both worked hard for and complained about for all the effort it took. From smooth thighs all the way up to thumb at his nipples- Wonshik claimed with his fingertips every inch. Every slide of skin had heat building in his own stomach and Jaehwan’s fingers clawing deeper into his shoulders. 

Jaehwan eventually was able to come out of the lust filled fog to unclench his fingers and dragged blunt nails down to pinch and roll dusky colored nipples with almost agonizing roughness - just the way Wonshik liked. Narrow hips hovered teasingly over Wonshik's hard length, each tiny “accidental” brush sending shivers up his body. No amount of whining and tugging got Jaehwan to have mercy. Not that Wonshik expected him to, the older man had always enjoyed being in charge.

Wonshik didn’t know how long it took for the kiss to turn sloppy enough for Jaehwan’s moans to take over the room, but the cold hotel air hitting spit slicked lips did nothing to cool the burn building inside of him. It wasn't until Jaehwan’s teasing dips and brushes ended and he sank down low enough for the end of the glass plug to rub firmly against his cock that Wonshik jerked back from the sloppy so called kiss. His eyes unglazed to find the windows had fogged over, and their high window nook had turned into a cloud, floating far beyond the fog of the city. 

Safe in that tiny world, they melted back together. Wonshik fisted handfuls of Jaehwan's pert ass, fingers reaching obscenely close to the base of the plug which Jaehwan glady pushed back into, twisting and rocking against every press, his breathing rough with hiccuped moans as he kissed his way up Wonshik’s throat to his lips. Wonshik opened to Jaehwan, immediately taking the lead exploring his lover's mouth and drinking in every groan and happy sigh. One particularly lucky push against the plug had Jaehwan’s cock leak a thick stream of precum down his swollen shaft and dripping onto Wonshik lower stomach. That gave him an idea... 

When Jaehwan reached behind on the seat and magically produced a small travel sized bottle of lube, Wonshik held out his hand as well. They normally tried to conserve lube - living in the spotlight made it hard at times to buy such things, but after a the day Wonshik had had, he wanted more. He blushed a bit when he was forced to answer the unasked question seen in Jaehwan's eyes. “Just want to get messy tonight.”

A cute smirk sent a flutter through him, but even better was Jaehwan's softly spoken - almost shy-  “Ah. Okay.” 

… and, like the full grown adult men they were, they giggled as Jaehwan poured huge dolops of lube in their hands, carelessly tossing the now mostly empty bottle to the floor. Pressing a kiss to his lover’s shoulder, murmurs of love and adoration flowing freely in his sentimental state, Wonshik carefully worked the glass plug free with his non slicked hand. 

He meant to place it on his pile of clothes on the floor, but Jaehwan chose that exact moment to wrap his hand - cold lube and all - around his shaft, and he spiked the plug into the pile. Jaehwan burst into raucous laughter, doubling over in his amusement. Even through the slight annoyance and embarrassment, the sound settled him, and Wonshik found himself smiling as well. 

Nevertheless, revenge was sweet.

Doubled over as he was, Jaehwan had quite literally opened himself up for Wonshik’s slick fingers. Without any remorse, a cold lube covered finger to breached his rim. The ring of muscle fluttering around the digit had an answering quiver in Wonshik's core. 

Jaehwan slapped a hand across Wonshik's chest, “Ah!” Wonshik froze, letting Jaehwan’s  body temp adjust and the look of his upcoming murder fade from Jaehwan's face. “Damn it Wonsh…” 

Another cold finger easily joined the first just as Jaehwan had started rocking into the first finger.

The other hand slapped hard at his chest, the wet slap loud in the quiet room right until Jaehwan was able to find his voice. “Fuck! Do you mind? That’s really fuckin…”

Scissoring the fingers shut him up, both of them moaning over the familiar motions and feelings. 

One last finger- just as cold as the first two - pushed into the relaxed muscle. Wonshik giggled at the look he was given until fingernails scraped across his chest, deep enough to leave angry red lines.

“Okay, okay, I'm done.” Jaehwan sighed at the words, his irritation at the sudden cold intrusions evaporating when he realized that it, along with the stretching he did earlier to get the plug in, had taken away any of the usual stinging.

Jaehwan slapped away the fingers inside of him and took Wonshik's erection in both hands, the shaft sliding easily through his grip. “I should leave you here for that.”

His words were met with the scared face of a man who knew full well that his future blue balls rested fully in… well the hands currently teasing lube down his balls. “You wouldn't!”

“You're right,  I wouldn't, but that’s just because I like your dick.“

And with that, Jaehwan slid down the shaft, his keening cry ricocheting around their little world. His hands slid repeatedly off the perch he tried to grab on Wonshik's shoulders, his voice rising in pitch with his frustration. Wonshik carefully leaned to the side, groping blindly at their piles of clothes for something to clean his lovers hands.

Sadly, it was his designer shirt, but anything for Jaehwan. With his hands wiped clean of extra lube, Wonshik ran it haphazardly over his shoulders. The actual lube handprints that had been left on his chest got a snort before he wiped them off, wishing he had time to take a picture.

Jaehwan, however, was uninterested in anything other than the feeling of being filled. His face contorted in wonder, lip caught between his teeth and eyebrows drawn together as he swiveled his hips, not bouncing but grinding down in small circles, their bodies not breaking apart for even a moment. Now that his hands were able to stay put, he had buried them in the hair at the back of Wonshik's neck, mindlessly tugging at the strands with each rotation.

He looked the pure embodiment of carnal expression.

As stunning as he looked, Wonshik knew he was just putting on a show. Riding on top was one of Jaewhan's favorite positions - how was Wonshik able to do anything but admire his lover, trapped as he was under him?

Wonshik was fully absorbed in the show, his entire being focused on the building moans, the clench of the walls surrounding him, the muscles of Jaehwan's stomach rolling fluidly under smooth skin, the muted light of the moon catching and casting shadows- pure art.

“Babe, you look so good. So good.”

His praise was rewarded with another firm clench around his shaft and a high pitched cry. Wonshik tightened his grip, ready to absolutely wreck his lover. He shifted to get into a position he could thrust in, desperate for more of Jaehwan's cries. With his hands clutched tight to his arm, Wonshik slid down just enough to prepare his thighs and…. 

“Ow! Fuck! Hold on hold on! Shit shit shit shit!” Muscles sore from the events of The Day From Hell screamed in agony - back and thigh muscles that had rarely failed him even after his most strenuous workouts felt as if they were being ripped from him with an industrial cheese grater.

He bucked and wished he felt the same pleasure Jaehwan did from the move - of course, the angle would be the perfect angle, but all Wonshik could do was gasp in agony before finally bucking Jaehwan off. With an “Umpf!” Jaehwan landed on the floor. Wonshik gasped out sounds meaning to sound like apologizes but more than likely sounding liked the pained gibberish it was. 

Jaehwan managed to scurry out of the way just in time as Wonshik rolled from the window seat landing on his side. A choked sob followed by a snort and a moan. With any hint of an erection gone, Wonshik rolled over onto his stomach. “We are too fucking old to be fucking around like this.”

“Fuck you! I'm still young.” Jaehwan helped him to his feet, a brief kiss to his cheek taking any sting out of his words. Hobbling along beside him, Wonshik let Jaehwan lead him to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat lid as Jaehwan ran a hot bath for them in the large tub.

With the tub filling up, Jaehwan moved back over, running his fingers through Wonshik's hair and letting his sore lover rest his forehead against his stomach. Even though his erection hadn't fully left, he was more concerned about easing Wonshik's pain than getting off until a muffled, “Babe, you're older than me,” had him yanking at the strands in his hands.

“I want a divorce.” Wonshik sighed out a soft laugh. His hands danced lightly up Jaehwan's thighs. Up and up and up, one hand sliding around, slipping easily back inside and the other sliding around his shaft, pulling it to his lips.

“Don't leave this old man so fast, I've still got some tricks left in these old bones.”

Jaehwan laughed. “Please stop talking.”

Wonshik pressed a kiss to the tip of Jaehwan's cock. It was an easy, familiar  feeling to open his mouth and let the heavyweight settle on his tongue, and it helped take his mind off the aches in his muscles and the uncomfortable full feelings from his lost erection, but maybe having any kind of sex after a car wreck - as minor as it was - shouldn't be something to aim for.

Taking care of his partner’s needs though, that was something he could do. He knew he would be taken care of in return later.

Plus, Jaehwan was getting vocal along with the loud squelching as he pressed back into the fingers inside of him.

The day from Hell it might have been, but Wonshik didn't mind as long as he had heaven in his arms.

  
  
  



End file.
